the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Men In Black
The mysterious Men in Black are a thing of legend even for Adepts who are themselves the source of legends. Their reputation for secrecy and advanced technology stems from the belief that they have extraterrestrial patrons who supply them with futuristic technology and knowledge of the otherworldly. Of course, if you ask them (assuming you can find them) they will steadfastly deny this. Facts: -The MiB show up whenever there is reported phenomena concerning UFO's or alien material. They have a reputation for secrecy and stealth, often appearing inexplicably and disappearing just as quickly. They operate in sync to accomplish their goals, and they keep an eye on those who observe their business. People who have had encounters with MiB have reported them knocking at their homes, sometimes years later, to interrogate them politely but forcibly. -The MiB don't appear to be that large. At most, only a handful of them are ever spotted in the same place at any given time. They tend to operate in tandem with government agencies, often taking up residence in official buildings or squatting in abandoned military facilities. However, the MiB clearly isn't a part of any government, since they routinely work against national interests by stealing or subverting recovered alien material from the military. -MiB normally appear dressed in formal clothing, with black dress coats and shades. They are known for their stoic demeanor and their bizarre questions. Many people questioned by the MiB report that during their interrogation, they felt an almost psychological impulse to answer the MiB's questions, despite not wanting to or feeling too afraid to answer. This could be evidence of some kind of subtle technology utilized by MiB to make people divulge their secrets against their own will. -The Men in Black appear to be in possession of some kind of teleportation technology because they are able to appear seemingly anywhere in the world at a moment's notice. People have reported MiB agents and the vehicles they were driving to have simply vanished into thin air within the blink of an eye. Also, objects that are supposedly of alien origin have disappeared from people's homes and lockboxes after MiB agents came around looking for them. -The MiB have an undeniable connection to the Order of Skeptics, because Skeptics make up a disproportionate segment of their membership. This isn't surprising since the promise of advanced technology and science would be tempting for any Materialist. Mission of the MIB: The overall agenda of the Men in Black is always related to the subject of extraterretrials and any evidence of their existence here on Earth. When people encounter UFO phenomena, or they engage heavily in UFO research, chances are they will come under the scrutiny of the MiB. Those people who are particularly involved in the UFO research community, or have had a particularly detailed encounter with extraterrestrials, will be graced with a personal visit from an MiB team. The MiB are imposing and their access to advanced tech alone makes them dangerous. However, most MiB don't appear to be willing to resort to violence. Threats and scare tactics abound in stories of encounters with the Men in Black but few if any report any actual physical harm resulting from the mysterious agents in dark suits. Of course, if the MiB do have things like teleportation technology than they probably don't need to touch people to hurt them. Who knows how many 'mystery illnesses' or unexplained disappearances that occur each year are really the MiB cleaning up eyewitnesses who refused to stay silent about what they knew? References: -http://listverse.com/2014/05/27/10-creepy-stories-of-encounters-with-men-in-black/[[Category:Men In Black]] Category:Chapter Category:Creator Category:Elemental